


Reunion At the Summoning Stone

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Reunions, Twins, the askr trio is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Eirika waits for her brother to arrive in Askr. Meanwhile, she is pleasantly surprised to find an old friend in the realm.





	Reunion At the Summoning Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for soleil-is-the-bae on tumblr. You can find my commissions info on star--gal at tumblr dot com, link in the description and also on the desktop page, or contact me in the comments for my email :)
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep

 

Eirika let her legs swing and bounce against the stone wall, overlooking the gardens that paved the way to Askr castle. The sun warmed her back before hiding behind the clouds again. She thought to go for a stroll, but did not want to miss meeting any new arriving heroes right at the gates.

Specifically, she was waiting for her brother. Askr was a lively place, but even among the many heroes that she had befriended, the lack of her brother’s presence was sorely felt.

She dropped off of the edge and started to walk along the path, pausing to examine the flora every now and then. The warm breeze reminded her of Renais, a home with so many memories.

Her heart ached, but she willed herself to smile and keep walking, trying to accustom herself to this new home. The yearning for her twin by her side never stopped. She would have to distract herself and pray that he would arrive soon, and safely.

As she turned a corner and continued along her walk, she noticed a lithe figure under the shade of one of the trees. Intrigued, she approached the person, nearly gasping at the sight.

"Eirika," he said, eyes flitting to her before she could say his name. "You’re here too?"

"Lyon," she breathed, settling onto the grass beside him, hands in her lap. "What a lovely surprise! How long have you been here for?"

Lyon looked up at the canopy of leaves, sunlight streaming through the gaps in between the leaves.

"I lost track," he said softly. "But I have met some wonderful people in this realm."

"So have I," she said. "However, I can’t help but miss my home. And my brother as well…"

"There will be more summons performed tonight," Lyon said. "I overheard the summoner speaking with the Askr royals. If you like, we can visit the summoning grounds then."

Eirika agreed with a simple nod. She and Lyon sat under the tree for a bit longer, letting the daylight linger on their skin as they exchanged softly spoken stories about the memories they had made together.

"It’s so peaceful out here," Eirika mused. "If my brother were here…"

"It would be much louder," Lyon said. "His raucous, fervent behaviour."

Lyon looked down the blades of grass between his fingers. There was a strange, clouded sadness in his eyes.

"You must miss him too, Lyon," she said. 

"It feels like we are one person short," he said, looking up at her. The slightest of smiles touched his lips. "And we are."

"He will be here soon, I know," Eirika said, getting to her feet.

She offered her hand to Lyon and he took it, one hand against the tree trunk for balance.

"Let’s see what Askr has to offer," she said. "We can scout out the best spots for when Ephraim arrives."

Eirika and Lyon continued to walk through the gardens. They went from talking to moments of silence as Eirika thought of what to discuss next with her friend. 

Outside the palace grounds was a kingdom not too different from their homelands. They explored small shops and passed homes and found their way back to the palace. But the time they had entered the main hall, the sun was setting over the kingdom of Askr.

"We should make our way to the summoning stone," Eirika said, quickening her pace. 

Lyon followed after her, robes trailing behind him.

When they arrived, the summoning grounds were empty. The sun had almost completely set, leaving the grass and tiles surrounding the stone in the dark. Eirika and Lyon stood by one of the pillars near the corner of the area, waiting for Alfonse, Shareena and the summoner to arrive.

The summoner arrived not long after, Breidablik in their hands. Alfonse and Shareena carted over what looked to be about a hundred orbs, possibly more. 

Eirika and Lyon decided to make themselves themselves comfortable.

The orbs were gone before they knew it. Eirika and Lyon sat in silence as heroes came and introduced themselves before exiting the grounds.

"I think they’re done for today," Eirika said.

"No," Lyon said, gesturing towards Anna, who was bringing in another bag of orbs. "But they are almost done."

Eirka leaned forwards, fists in the grass, as the summoner fired Breidablik again. With another flash of blinding light, a tall, lean figure appeared as the smoke cleared. She recognized that build immediately.

Ephraim looked around at his surroundings as he introduced himself to the summoner and the royals. Eirika stood up and hurried over to her brother’s side.

"I’ve been waiting for so long," she said. Her brother looked at her and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was summoned, just like you were," she said. 

Ephraim frowned and pinched her cheek. "I hope you haven’t been slacking off."

"Ow!" she pushed him away. "No, I haven’t. But you took your time getting here, didn’t you?"

"Don’t look so angry, you’ll get wrinkles," Ephraim said.

"Oh, you… You are mean!"

Lyon put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, then at Ephraim. There was that melancholy smile of his.

"I can’t believe you’re both here," he said. 

"Lyon…" Ephraim said. Eirika watched his eyes. It seemed like there was more that he wanted to say, but instead, he closed his mouth.

"Ephraim," Lyon said. "It’s been so long since I have seen you both, my friends."

Ephraim swallowed. "How are you, old friend?"

"In need of a long chat with you and Eirika," he said. "I’ve missed you both so much, this feels like a dream."

Eirika and Ephraim exchanged glances before they both looked at Lyon. 

"You can try to teach me magic again but I can’t promise I won’t fall asleep on a tome," Ephraim said.

Lyon laughed. "So long as you don’t make fun of me for being clumsy with a lance."

"It just takes a bit of practice," Ephraim said. "Come on, I’ll show you how it’s done."

"You just want to show off, fool!" Eirika said. "You’ve been here for mere minutes and you don’t seem the slightest bit lost!"

"Why should I be?" he said, turning to face her. "I have you and Lyon here. Now, where are all the other heroes that Alfonse was talking about? A bit of sparring seems like the mood for tonight."

"And I have you two," Lyon said. "You both seem very happy… And here I was so worried that I wouldn’t get to see you two smiling again."

Ephraim stared at his friend for a good, long moment before gently punching his arm.

"Well, I can smile wider, and watch this." 

Ephraim grabbed Eirika’s cheeks and pulled, forcing her to smile. She yelped and pushed him away. Lyon laughed as Eirika rubbed her cheeks and gave her brother a push, sending him falling back onto the grass.

"This armour is in pristine condition, why would you?" Ephraim said. 

"You can clean it later," Eirika said, "Now get up, we’re going to show you around the castle."

Ephraim got up and smiled at his sister and friend. Lyon pulled his arms into his robes and watched the two twins squabble as they left the area, all three of them, reunited again.


End file.
